1. Technical Field
This invention relates to containers and closures therefor of the so-called child-resistant type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type usually employ some sort of inter-engaging means on the portion of the closure engaging the neck finish of the container. A container-closure assembly with detent means for positively positioning the closure with respect to the container may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,248 wherein threading of the closure of the neck of the container causes an inwardly extending projection of the closure to contact downwardly extending projections on the neck of the container necessitating a slightly greater rotational force to be torsionally applied to cause the projections of the closure to override the projections on the neck on the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,822 shows a similar construction and a further variation of the same may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,308.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,394 discloses a closure and a container combination in which circumferentially positioned thread-like configurations are formed of a plurality of alternate ridges and indentations so arranged for registry with one another that the closure can be applied to or removed from the container simply by applying laternal pressure in an appropriate direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,715 discloses a closure and container combination wherein the configuration of inter-engaging threads on the neck and in the closure permit applying the closure with a low torque rotation while requiring a relatively high torque removal rotation.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,597 discloses interlocking groups of ratchet teeth shaped and arranged to permit the closure to be rotatably positioned on the container, but prevent its removal without damage to the closure.
This invention eliminates the complex difficult fo form fastening configurations of the prior art and provides an easier, quicker, more practical means of applying a child-resistant type closure to a container and removing the same therefrom.